


Maybe One Day

by todotoga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Skips, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todotoga/pseuds/todotoga
Summary: Hinata plans to go to Brazil after they graduate and Kageyama's going on to the V-Leagues, yet before they say their goodbyes they make a promise to each other that they'll see each other the next time they're in the same city after graduation.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So, I scrapped my last multi-chap fic on here, but unlike that one, I'm gonna try to keep up with this one for real. I didn't even want to post until I'd pre-written a couple of chapters so I already have some stuff written out!
> 
> Keep in mind that this first "chapter" is just the prologue that leads up to the real story. This is why it's so short. I promise the other chapters have a 1k word minimum!

Kageyama walked into his living room holding a glass filled halfway with water, his eyes immediately darting to the ginger-haired boy with his back turned to him. He noticed the volleyball being tossed up constantly, only to fall onto the boy’s head when Kageyama cleared his throat.  
  
Hinata turned around, rubbing the spot on his head where the ball hit. “Stupid Kageyama, don’t sneak up on me like that!” Despite being startled, he let out a soft chuckle and shook his head as he turned back around once Kageyama grew closer and sat down beside him.  
  
“Graduation’s coming up soon, huh?” He mumbled, lifting the water glass to his lips and glancing at the other boy who focused on the ball in his lap. “Still going to Brazil, right?”  
  
All Kageyama did was nod, not opening his mouth a bit. The ravenette gave him a puzzled look from the side as he took a sip of water. “Yeah well, have fun out there. Get better so I can beat you when we meet again.”  
  
Kageyama tossed the ball up in the air, catching it in his palm once it fell back down. “I have an idea!” His voice exclaimed loudly as he scrambled up to his feet.  
  
When it was clear that his best friend and rival wasn’t going to verbally ask for him to go on, he cleared his throat and held the ball in front of his chest. “We’ll be apart for who knows how long, right? We should make it some kind of tradition to meet up once a year so we can play against each other and catch up!”  
  
Kageyama set his glass of water on the coffee table in front of him and stood up slowly. He walked towards the shorter and brought his hand up to grab and ruffle Hinata’s hair. “You’re an idiot. Will we even have the time to do that? Where would we even meet up, Brazil? Back in Japan?”   
  
“Aren’t you going to join the national team? Possibly go to the Rio Olympics? Did you forget Rio is in Brazil?” Hinata bickered, shoving the ball towards his friend who took hold of it with no struggle. “We can meet up then.”  
  
“Hinata you idiot, the Rio Olympics aren’t for another year and a half. I’m sure that Japan would make it that far, but you shouldn’t go making plans that far away,” Kageyama tried to explain, shaking his head at the boy and turning away from him.  
  
The ginger huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. “When you make it to the Olympics, I will be there. I’ll watch your games, I’ll watch you win, and then afterward we’ll play one-on-one and I can say that I beat an Olympic winner.”  
  
Kageyama’s eyes darted towards his best friend, his heart swelling in his chest. He had so much to say, his doubts, how he was feeling, how he wasn’t sure what exactly he was feeling in the first place. He shut his eyes tightly, shoving the volleyball back at Hinata when he opened them. “Fine. Rio Olympics, I’ll see you there.”  
  
“Great!” The hyperactive boy sat back down, volleyball in his lap and looking up at Kageyama expectantly. When the younger boy rolled his eyes, scoffed, and sat back down, Hinata finally reached for the game controller he had been neglecting ever since the other boy had left to get his water. “Now let me beat your ass in Smash!”  
  
“That’s not fair, you had training from Kozume-san and you barely even taught me!”  
  
“Sucks to suck!”  
  
The two kept playing round after round, Kageyama stealing glances of the older boy, a faint smile on his lips whenever he was in the lead. Eventually, the night ended with Kageyama getting frustrated with losing and Hinata saying he had to head home since it was getting late.  
  
Kageyama almost invited him to just stay the night, but he bit his tongue and watched as the orange-haired boy waved back at him while walking away with his bike in hand.   
  
With the house being silent now, the soon to be former volleyball captain and future v-league player laid on his bed, tossing the same ball from earlier. The lost thought on his mind before he went to sleep that night was about the promise he’d made and how he was now determined to come face to face with Hinata in Brazil a year and a half from now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Sorry, I disappeared for a bit, things got a little busy with the holidays popping up! I have the next chapter pre-written so I'll update sooner this time around!

After a long week in the Olympic Village in Rio, Kageyama found himself in one of the practice courts for the volleyball teams. He was proud of himself, his first time at the Olympics and he won bronze. It wasn’t enough for him in a way, he craved more, but he was still proud that his team went far. 

  
The ravenette stood in the middle of the court, noticing how quiet it was now that everybody had gone up to their rooms. He looked up to the ceiling, a whisper of the words ‘thank you’ on his lips directed towards his grandfather.

  
He was brought out of his daze when his phone began ringing from his bag on the bench, echoing loudly through the empty practice room. 

  
Jogging his way over to the bench, he picked his phone up, answering it without looking at the caller ID. “Stupid Kageyama! Did you forget about your promise?!” 

  
Kageyama scrunched his nose together before taking the phone away from his face and finally reading the contact who’d called him: Hinata. “Did you see the pictures I sent you? Probably not, but anyway I saw you play. The pictures might be blurry, but I saw you and you did so good!”

  
“Hinata, what-” he began but was cut off by the still very hyperactive male on the other line.

  
“Hey, you made a promise a year and a half ago, Kageyama. Make good on it and meet up with me tonight, okay?”

  
It wasn’t really a question or an invitation, Hinata was hellbent on seeing Kageyama face to face while they were in the same city under the same stars even if it was just for a bit. “I’ll make good on my promise, just text me the details of where you want to go. Or, actually, meet me outside the Olympic village. I don’t really know my way around your city at all.”

  
After their brief call and their plans set in motion, Kageyama sent the village’s location to him in case he didn’t already know where it was - he did - and he waited for him just outside the gates. 

  
Once Kageyama saw Hinata from the small crowd of reporters his heart began racing, watching the male come closer to him. He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away and standing up straighter as he approached the older boy. “Hey,” he mumbled, looking at his feet.

  
“Geez, is that how you greet your best friend who you haven’t seen in almost two years?” Hinata scoffed, causing Kageyama to roll his eyes and reach out to grab the top of his head. “Ow! Ow, ow! That’s not what I meant!”

  
“Let’s go, there are reporters everywhere, I don’t really want to be around them too long,” Kageyama mumbled, his hands in his pockets as he began to walk out of the crowd’s eyes. Hinata caught up quickly, leading him in the direction of the taxi he’d taken to get here, claiming he hasn’t bothered to get a license just yet. 

  
Hinata leaned over the passenger seat from the back and told the driver where to head, his Portuguese a little sloppy but enough to get his point across to the driver. Kageyama scoffed at the boy, turning his head out the window and shaking him off when Hinata asked what was so funny. 

  
Once they arrived, Kageyama noticed they were at a beach. He sat up in his seat, glancing over to Hinata who was already getting out of the car. He followed suit, following the shorter male. 

  
“I told you that I would see you win and that we’d play one-on-one after and I would be able to tell everybody I beat an Olympic winner!” Hinata called from ahead, leading them to a volleyball net that was set up.

  
Kageyama rolled his eyes, already removing his jacket and tossing it aside on the sand at the same time Hinata threw his own. “Bring it on!”

  
After three games, the two collapsed beside each other on the sand. The ginger haired boy, despite being a bit out of breath, chuckled until it turned into a full blown laugh. Kageyama turned his head to stare at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

  
“Who would’ve known that I, a beach volleyball player, would be playing against one of Tokyo’s 2016 Olympic team’s players, Kageyama Tobio,” he smiled as he turned to face his best friend.

  
The ravenette nodded, noticing how close their faces were before he sat up suddenly. He wiped some of his sweat off of his face, chuckling to himself. “You still didn’t get to beat an Olympic player though.”

  
With that said, Hinata shoved Kageyama to the side and back into the sand. “Shut up! Add a yet to that sentence because I will defeat you one day!”

  
Nodding and now laughing, Kageyama sat back up and faced the other male. “You look good, you’re taller now. Finally,” he shrugged as he spoke bluntly. “So is this all you planned for us to-.”

  
“It is him! Oh my god, it’s one of Tokyo’s players from the Olympics!” A voice behind them shouted just before Kageyama could turn around and catch the group of people running towards him. “Kageyama Tobio! Can I get your autograph for my kids back home?” 

  
Hinata chuckled as they both stood up, watching from behind as his old friend nodded at the people, beginning to sign loose scraps of papers and a few shirts. “Thank you! Congrats on your win!”  
  
After talking and signing autographs with the small group of fans who were likely to turn around and sell the signature anyway, Kageyama finally turned to look back at Hinata. He shoved his hands in his shorts’ pockets, walking closer to the other.

  
“I’m sorry, I guess that’s why I haven’t explored the city too much this week,” he sighed, scratching the back of his head when he stopped walking.

  
His eyes squinted as he looked over the boy in front of him once more, noticing his hands behind his back clearly hiding something. “Uh, what do you have? Hinata. What are you hiding, you idiot?”  
  
Hinata smiled brightly, pulling his phone out from behind his back and showing the taller male a picture set that he scrolled through too quickly for the other to even see any picture without it being blurry. “I’ll send you some! You’re good with fans. Well, actually you’re kinda awkward as always, but you’re good at signing things!”

  
Kageyama scowled down at the boy, raising his hand to grab his hair, but the orange haired boy dodged him and darted towards where they’d thrown their jackets and shoes aside. “Bakayama! Sign my jacket!”

  
Turning his back to the other for a moment to hide the small blush that found its way to his cheeks, he shook his head at the other. After a beat he joined the other, still shaking his head at him. “You’re so dumb, Hinata. You’d just turn around and sell it.”

  
“Would not!”

  
“Would too!”

  
“Shut up!”

  
“You shut up!”  


**\--**

After a long night of catching up and a few more rounds of beach volleyball under the stars, the two men returned to their own living situations, leaving Kageyama to lay on his bed in the village.

“Why do you look so depressed,” his room and teammate stated from across the room, causing Kageyama to lift his head up to take a look at him.

“We’re leaving soon, back to Tokyo,” Kageyama replied with a shrug before tossing the volleyball beside him up in the air. “I don’t know, it felt good being here and I’m proud of us, but I just feel-”

“Like you’re leaving behind something very important?” The older man always knew more than he let on around Kageyama, even though the younger boy hadn’t gotten to know his new teammates very well in the first place. “Or, somebody?”

His fingers faltered for a moment, the volleyball falling onto his chest. He scoffed, sitting up and looking over to the other male in the room. “There isn’t a ‘somebody’. I just…” He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling for the second time that night.

The other player chuckled from his side of the room, knowing exactly what Kageyama wasn’t saying out loud. “You forget I’m a bit older than you, and I can tell the difference between a lovesick puppy and somebody who’s just scared of flights like you claimed to be before we left Japan.”

“Shut up. I’m not lovesick. Or a puppy,” he pouted as he stood up to go to the bathroom. “I’m fine, I’ll be fine once we get back home.”  
  


As he was walking away, his teammate saw the number of times his phone lit up. All with notifications from one person: Hinata. With just a glance, he could see multiple texts about meeting up again, blurry pictures, and finally, a short ‘I missed you’ that Kageyama never got around to replying to.

Once the closing ceremony for this year's Olympics was over, the Japan team set out for home shortly after. From the plane window, Kageyama looked down at the city of Rio as if he could spot one bright head of orange apart from the thousands of people that looked like tiny ants the father in the air they got.

He tore his eyes away from the window, plugging his earplugs in and looking down at his phone. The ravenette took note of the email notification he got from one of the v-league teams back in Japan and then swept away from it. He could get back to it later.

Instead of reading the important email, he went to his phone’s gallery. He’d saved every photo Hinata had sent him. The ones of him talking to fans, the ones of him playing in the Olympics and the selfie they took before their night together ended that resembled the millions of others that Hinata forced him into. Always with the boy beaming with a peace sign up and always with Kageyama not knowing what to do beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope you guys will like this story! Don't be shy to let me know how you feel so far!


End file.
